The sterilization of feeding-bottles for newborns is always a concern for parents. A traditional sterilization method is to put pacifiers (or bottles, caps and other utensils for babies) in a bottle sterilizer and boil in water for a period of time, then take out and place them in a container for natural drying. After use of the feeding-bottle sterilizer for a long period of time, incrustation may produce at the bottom of the steam sterilizer due to the water quality (hard water), milk residues, dust depositions, making steam water turbid, seriously affecting the performance of the steam sterilizer and forming a potential safety hazard.